wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wyspa skarbów/20
Kategoria:Wyspa skarbów W rzeczy samej tuż pod warownią stało dwóch mężczyzn, z których jeden powiewał białą płachtą, drugim zaś był we własnej osobie John Silver, stojący spokojnie. Było jeszcze bardzo wcześnie, a poranek był najzimniejszy z wszystkich, jakie pamiętam w ciągu podróży; chłód przenikał do szpiku kości. Niebo było jasne i bezchmurne, wierzchołki drzew lśniły różowo w słońcu, lecz tam, gdzie stał Silver ze swym adiutantem, wszystko było jeszcze pogrążone w cieniu, tak iż obaj brnęli po kolana w przyziemnym, białym tumanie''tuman'' — tu: mgła., który przez noc wysunął się znad trzęsawiska. To zimno i te wyziewy, razem wzięte, zdradziły mi historię tej nieszczęsnej wyspy. Była to najwyraźniej miejscowość wilgotna, malaryczna i zabójcza dla zdrowia. — Pozostańcie wewnątrz domu — rozkazał kapitan. — Zakładam się, jeden przeciw dziesięciu, że to podstęp. I zawołał na korsarza: — Kto idzie? Stój, bo strzelamy! — Biała chorągiew! — zawołał Silver. Kapitan stał na ganku, mając się na baczności przed zdradzieckim strzałem, który mógł paść. Odwrócił się i rzekł do nas: — Warta doktora zajmie stanowisko obserwacyjne. Panie doktorze Livesey, bądź pan łaskaw stanąć od strony północnej, Jim od wschodniej, Gray na zachodniej. Reszta w pogotowiu na dole, wszyscy z nabitymi muszkietami. Żywo i ostrożnie, moi ludzie! Po czym znów zwrócił się do opryszków: — I czegóż wy chcecie z tą białą chorągwią? Tym razem odpowiedział drugi człowiek. — Kapitan Silver chce przyjść do was, panie, i zawrzeć układ — krzyknął. — Kapitan Silver! Nie znam takiego! Któż to taki? — zawołał kapitan, a usłyszeliśmy, jak mruknął pod nosem: — Kapitanem został? To dopiero awans, na moją duszę! Długi John odpowiedział we własnym imieniu. — To ja, panie łaskawy. Ci biedni chłopcy obrali mnie kapitanem po pańskiej dezercji — na słowie „dezercja” położył szczególny nacisk. — Jesteśmy gotowi się poddać, o ile dojdziemy do ugody, i nie wahamy się co do tego. Przede wszystkim, proszę pana, kapitanie Smollet, dać mi słowo, że wypuścicie mnie cało i zdrowo z tej oto warowni i dacie mi chwilkę czasu do zejścia z pola strzału, zanim wypali pierwszy muszkiet. — Mój człowieku — odparł kapitan Smollet — nie pragnę bynajmniej rozmawiać z tobą. Jeżeli ty sobie życzysz mówić ze mną, to daję ci na to pozwolenie. Jeżeli kryje się tu jakiś podstęp, to chyba z waszej strony i niech Bóg ma cię w swej opiece. — To wystarczy, kapitanie — odkrzyknął Długi John wesoło. — Mogę poprzestać na pańskim słowie. Znam tego pana i możesz mi wierzyć. Widzieliśmy, jak człowiek niosący białą chorągiew usiłował zatrzymać Silvera; nie było w tym nic dziwnego, jeżeli się zważy, jak rycerska była odpowiedź kapitana. Lecz Silver zaśmiał się głośno i poklepał kamrata po plecach, jak gdyby sama myśl o niepokoju była niedorzeczna, następnie podszedł do częstokołu, przerzucił przezeń szczudło, podniósł nogę i począł z wielką energią i zwinnością przełazić przez ogrodzenie, aż osunął się po drugiej stronie. Przyznam się, że zanadto byłem zaciekawiony tym, co się stało, bym mógł choć przez chwilę spełniać swą służbę na posterunku, toteż opuściłem wschodnią strzelnicę i wczołgałem się za kapitana, który siedział na progu oparłszy łokcie na kolanach, ująwszy głowę w dłonie i utkwiwszy wzrok w wodzie, przesączającej się z bulgotem ze starego żelaznego kotła w piasek. Pogwizdywał sobie przy tym piosenkę: „Pójdźcie, chłopcy i dziewczęta”. Silver miał twardy orzech do zgryzienia z wgramoleniem się na pagórek. Wobec spadzistości zbocza, grubych pniaków drzewnych i grząskiego piasku był ze swym szczudłem tak bezradny jak okręt płynący zygzakiem pod prąd. Lecz przełamał wszelkie przeszkody mężnie i w milczeniu, aż na koniec doszedł do kapitana i pozdrowił go bardzo uprzejmie. Był przyodziany w najlepsze ubranie; ogromna błękitna kurtka, ozdobiona mosiężnymi guzami, zwieszała mu się prawie do kolan, a na głowie miał piękny kapelusz z galonem''galon'' — tu: srebrna albo złota naszywka., przekrzywiony na bakier. — Aha, jesteś, braciszku! — rzekł kapitan podnosząc głowę. — Możesz usiąść! — Czy waszmość, panie kapitanie, nie masz zamiaru wpuścić mnie do środka? — żalił się Długi John. — Jest dziś bardzo zimny ranek, mości panie i na piasku trudno wysiedzieć. — I owszem, Silverze — odezwał się kapitan — gdybyś wolał być uczciwym człowiekiem, siedziałbyś teraz w kuchni. To tylko od ciebie zależy. Albo jesteś moim kucharzem okrętowym i wtedy obejdę się z tobą pobłażliwie, albo też kapitanem Silverem, zwykłym buntownikiem i korsarzem, a wtedy możesz pójść na szubienicę. — Dobrze, dobrze, mości kapitanie — odpowiedział kucharz siadając według polecenia na piasku — waszmość chcesz mi podać rękę do zgody, ot wszystko! Ale macie tu doskonałą siedzibę. A otóż i Jim! Dzień dobry, Jimie! Moje uszanowanie, panie doktorze! No, no! jesteście tu wszyscy, że tak powiem, jakby w szczęśliwym gronie rodzinnym! — Jeżeli masz mi coś do powiedzenia, mój człowieku, lepiej powiedz od razu — przerwał kapitan. — Ma pan słuszność, kapitanie Smollet — odrzekł Silver. — Zapewne, obowiązek to obowiązek! Ale patrzcie no, powiódł się wam plan wczoraj wieczorem! Nie przeczę, że dobry był podstęp. Ktoś z was bardzo zręcznie się posłużył końcem lewara. I nie będę obwijał w bawełnę, że niektórzy z moich ludzi byli zaniepokojeni... może nawet wszyscy... może nawet ja sam. Kto wie, czy nie dlatego właśnie przybyłem tu na układy! Ale zapamiętaj pan sobie, kapitanie, że po raz drugi już to się nie uda, do pioruna! Roześlę patrole i nikomu nie pozwolę wziąć do ust ani kropli rumu. Pewno pan sądzi, że wszyscy byliśmy podchmieleni. Ale mówię panu, że byłem trzeźwy. Byłem tylko zmęczony jak pies. Ale gdybym się obudził o sekundę wcześniej, przyłapałbym was na gorącym uczynku, o tak! Nie był on jeszcze martwy, kiedy do niego przyszedłem... nie, nie! — Tak? — wycedził kapitan Smollet z chłodnym spokojem. Wszystko, co Silver powiedział, było dla niego zagadką, lecz nikt by się tego nie domyślił z jego głosu. Natomiast ja począłem domyślać się po trochu. Przyszły mi na myśl ostatnie słowa Bena Gunna. Zacząłem przypuszczać, że złożył on wizytę korsarzom, gdy leżeli pijani dokoła ogniska, i z radością obliczałem, że mamy teraz do czynienia tylko z czternastoma nieprzyjaciółmi. — Tak, przystępuję do sedna sprawy — rzekł Silver. — Chcemy mieć skarb i musimy go mieć. Taki jest nasz warunek! Wy, zdaje mi się, równie gorąco pragniecie ocalić życie. Taki jest wasz warunek. Macie tę mapę, prawda? — Możliwe — odparł kapitan. — O, wiem dobrze, że macie — mówił dalej Długi John. — Nie potrzebuje pan mydlić oczu. Na nic się to nie przyda, zapewniam pana. Chodzi nam o tę mapę — jej się domagamy. Ja osobiście nie mam do pana żadnej urazy. — Moja osoba tu nie należy do rzeczy, mój człowieku — przerwał kapitan. — Wiemy dokładnie, co zamierzałeś uczynić, i nie lękamy się, a teraz sam widzisz, że nic nie wskórasz. Popatrzył na niego spokojnie i w dalszym ciągu napychał fajkę tytoniem. — Jeżeli Abe Gray... — wybuchnął Silver. — Milczeć! — krzyknął Smollet. — Gray nic mi nie opowiadał ani też ja o nic go nie pytałem; co więcej, wolałbym, żebyś ty z nim i całą tą wyspą wpierw się zapadł pod wodę! Takie jest zdanie moje o tobie, mój człowieku, i o tym wszystkim! Zdawało się, że ten mały wybuch gniewu ostudził nieco zapalczywość Silvera. Przed chwilą ten hultaj okazał podrażnienie, teraz się pohamował. — Oczywiście — powiedział — trudno mi określać, czy czyjeś zapatrywania są godne żeglarza, czy też nie. Widząc wszakże, że sięga pan po fajkę, ośmielę się pójść za waszmości przykładem, panie kapitanie. Nabił fajkę i zapalił ją. Siedzieli tak obaj przez dobrą chwilę ćmiąc fajki w milczeniu, to patrząc sobie w oczy, to przyduszając tytoń, to pochylając się, by splunąć. Zabawnie było patrzeć na nich. — A teraz do rzeczy — podjął Silver. — Oddajcie nam mapę, żebyśmy mogli znaleźć skarb, i zaniechajcie strzelania do biednych marynarzy oraz deptania im po głowach, gdy śpią. Kiedy to uczynicie, damy wam do wyboru: albo pojedziecie wraz z nami na okręcie, gdy skarb już będzie załadowany, a ja dam wam zobowiązanie na piśmie, poręczone słowem honoru, że wysadzę was gdziekolwiek cało na ląd. Albo jeżeli to wam nie dogadza, jako że niektórzy z moich ludzi są ludźmi szorstkich obyczajów i mają z wami dawne porachunki, w takim razie możecie tu pozostać. Podzielimy się z wami zapasami, głowa w głowę, a ja dam wam poprzednio zobowiązanie na piśmie, że zaczepię pierwszy napotkany okręt i przyślę go tu, żeby was wziął na pokład. A teraz posłuchajcie tej rady: nie można było okazać wam większej wyrozumiałości. I spodziewam się — tu podniósł głos — że wszyscy znajdujący się tu w twierdzy wezmą pod rozwagę moje słowa gdyż to, co mówiłem do jednego, tyczyło się wszystkich. Kapitan Smollet powstał z siedzenia i wytrząsł popiół z fajki na dłoń lewej ręki. — Czy to wszystko? — zapytał. — Ostatnie słowo, niech mnie piorun trzaśnie! — krzyknął John. — Jeżeli to odrzucicie, wtedy zakończeniem rozmowy będą kulki muszkietów! — Doskonale! — rzekł kapitan. — A teraz posłuchaj mnie. Jeżeli przyjdziesz do mnie jeszcze raz w pojedynkę bez broni, to postaram się zakuć cię w kajdanki i zawieźć do Anglii, ażebyś tam stanął przed prawowitym sądem. Jeżeli sobie tego nie życzysz, pamiętaj, że nazywam się Aleksander Smollet, rozwinąłem tu sztandar mojego króla, a was posyłam do morskich diabłów. Nie znajdziecie skarbu! Okrętu nie zabierzecie, pomiędzy wami nie ma nikogo, kto by się znał na prowadzeniu okrętu! Nie pokonacie nas; ten oto Gray wydarł się z rąk pięciu waszych ludzi! Wasz okręt jest uwięziony, panie Silver, znajdujecie się na brzegu wystawionym na przeciwny wiatr. Musicie tu pozostać. To ci mówię, jak stoję przed tobą. Są to ostatnie życzliwe słowa, jakie słyszysz ode mnie, bo jak Bóg na niebie, wsadzę ci kulkę w plecy za następnym spotkaniem. Umykaj, bracie. Zwijaj się, proszę, co rychlej i przyśpiesz kroku. Silver mienił się na twarzy, oczy niemal na wierzch mu wyskakiwały z wściekłości. Wytrząsnął ogień z fajki. — Dać mi rękę! — krzyknął. — Ani mi się śni — mruknął kapitan. — Kto mi poda rękę? — ryczał Silver. Nikt z nas ani się ruszył. Miotając najplugawsze złorzeczenia Silver poczołgał się po piasku, aż dowlókł się do ganku i mógł znów oprzeć się na szczudle. Wówczas splunął do źródła. — Patrzcie! — wrzasnął — oto, co myślę o was! Zanim przejdzie godzina, zmiażdżę waszą budę jak antałek rumu! Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie, do pioruna! Nim przejdzie godzina, będziecie inaczej się śmiali! Ci, którzy zginą, będą szczęśliwi! I cisnąwszy straszne przekleństwo potknął się, powlókł się po piasku, aż wreszcie przy pomocy człowieka niosącego białą chorągiew udało mu się po kilku nieudanych próbach przedostać poza ogrodzenie. W chwilę później znikł pomiędzy drzewami.